


The Healing Process

by Krissielee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he learns of Harry's relationship with Merlin, Eggsy has a harder time keeping his stupid crush(es) to himself.</p>
<p>Good thing they don't mind sharing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderella81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/gifts).



> First work in this fandom--was supposed to be a short fix-it fic for Becky. Ended up slightly long-ish smutty threesome fic. I don't even know. My first threesome fic, too, so ... yeah. Heh.
> 
> Many thanks to cyn_ful for the beta! <3

Eggsy hummed, feet kicked up onto Merlin’s desk as he played around with his phone. _Technically_ he wasn’t supposed to be there; he hadn’t officially been made a Kingsman agent, though when nominations for Galahad’s replacement came up, and that’d likely be soon, he was gonna nominate himself. He’d saved the fuckin’ world, after all, and if that didn’t put him at the top of the pack, then he’d ... he’d … he didn’t know what he’d do. Maybe what he was already doing, popping down to the labs whenever he felt like it, keeping an eye on the rest of the agents out on missions with Merlin.

It had taken two months before Merlin finally coded his prints into the system, tired as he was with Eggsy breaking in or finding other ways to get past the security measures at the shop front. Two months, since V-Day had taken out a little more than ten percent of the Earth’s population, though that was still a sight better than the alternative.

“That’s strange,” Merlin murmured, and Eggsy glanced up from his game. 

“What?”

“That’s Galahad’s code.”

“Harry?” Eggsy scrambled over to the computer, knocking Merlin out of the way. “Marshall Thistlewaite? The fuck’s that mean?”

Merlin glanced up at Eggsy, smiling a bit, relief clear in his voice. “It means he’s alive.”

\--

It didn’t take long for Bedivere, who had taken over as Arthur, even as the rest of the table was in disarray (it seemed Arthur hadn’t been the only agent seduced by Valentine’s plan), to approve a rescue mission of sorts for Harry. Eggsy had insisted on being part of the mission, glad when both Merlin and Roxy took his side. He knew Harry well, and he wanted to know what was happening. And trying to keep him out would just mean Eggsy would go anyway, but without the protection of the agency behind him. It really was just easier to let him go, with Merlin in his ear to keep him on task.

“We know he’s being treated at Western Baptist Memorial Hospital in Paducah,” Merlin told him during the pre-mission briefing, bags already packed and an envelope containing a thick sheaf of papers and cash for any necessities. “We’ve made up the paperwork to pass you off as Marshall’s son. You’ve got medical power of attorney in there, too, but consult me on any major decisions. Kingsman surgeons are a sight better than some backwoods Americans, I’m sure, and we need to be sure Galahad gets the best care possible.” Eggsy agreed wholeheartedly. Harry was the first person to ever believe in him, and it was nothing short of a miracle he was even alive. He hated that Harry had even been alone as long as he had.

“I can do it,” Eggsy said. “I just gotta get in, check the damage, and arrange to get ‘im back ‘ere. Piece o’ cake, mate.”

Merlin eyed him warily. “Take an extra pair of glasses. Put them at Galahad’s bedside so we can keep an eye on things when you’re not there,” he said, instead of the myriad other things Eggsy was sure he wanted to say. “And bring him back safely, Eggsy.”

Eggsy smiled brightly, saluting Merlin. “O’course I will. And you can tell ‘im how we saved the world while he took a nap.”

\--

Paducah, Kentucky was … well, they had a hospital? Eggsy’d done a little research on the flight over, and that was pretty much the only redeeming feature of the town. A hospital with Harry Hart in it.

And it was pretty easy to find the hospital, and once he’d shown his passport with the fucking awful codename to the sweet girl at the desk he was ushered back to Harry’s room—thankfully, it was a private room, because Eggsy didn’t know if he’d be able to keep up pretenses with another family a curtain away at all times.

“Now, he’s awake, but very weak right now. We’ll let you see him, Mr. Thistlewaite, but try not to get your father too excited right now. The doctor will come check on you in a while,” the nurse said, stopping outside the door.

Eggsy peeked in, and yeah, that was Harry, awake, reading the paper. “Dad,” he said by way of greeting, hoping Harry’d pick up on it and wait to question him until they were alone. Since he’d been able to register with his code-name, Eggsy thought he’d likely be quick enough to keep up even now. “S’me, Gary,” he added, pretending to be unsure if he was recognized.

Harry smiled. “Well, if you aren’t a welcome sight,” he said, nodding to the nurse that they’d be fine. Eggsy shut the door behind him, fishing out the second pair of glasses and passing them over. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, Harry, scared the shit out of us all,” Eggsy said. “Thought you was dead.”

“So did I,” Harry pointed out calmly. 

“S’posed ta find out how soon we can get you home,” Eggsy said, hesitating before taking the only chair in the room. “Bedivere’s the new Arthur, and there’s three other open spots at the table. ‘m still not an agent, but before we found you, Merlin ‘n Percival were talkin’ o’ nominatin’ me to replace you.”

Harry looked at Eggsy, studying the younger man intently. “You’d be a fine agent,” he said.

“I ain’t takin’ your spot, Harry. When we get you back home, you can have it back. Merlin can’t keep me out anyway, even without me bein’ official,” Eggsy replied. “‘e says hi, by the way. ‘e’s been a wreck without you.”

Harry smiled slightly. “I’ve missed him, too, and you, Eggsy. Should be able to fly soon; I expect I’ll need rather a few more surgeries, and doubtless Merlin wants to supervise.”

Eggsy grinned when Merlin broke in over the comm, agreeing that yes, he wanted to supervise, because those American tits likely didn’t know which end of the scalpel was which. “I’ve read the reports about their health care system,” he went on. “It’s a damn good thing we’ve got the money to pay for this little incident.”

Merlin and Harry talked for a while, and Eggsy just listened, seeing how Harry relaxed more and more as they covered the most mundane topics, from office gossip (apparently, one of the girls down in the tech department was buggering Gwaine, who had a bad habit of forgetting to turn his glasses off when they met up in cupboards around headquarters) to who was watering Harry’s garden (Eggsy, of course; he couldn’t let the man’s house fall into disarray, even when they thought he _was_ gone). Eggsy flipped on the television, just so any nurses wandering by wouldn’t find it weird that there was a one-sided conversation in the room. Honestly though, he was just so fuckin’ _relieved_ that Harry was here, alive and still himself. Brain injuries were tricky, he knew that, and that Harry remembered him and who he was, well it was nothing short of a miracle. He’d never thought he’d thank Valentine for anything, but his piss-poor shooting was the best thing he’d had going for him, s’far’s Eggsy was concerned.

Eventually, though, Harry began to wear out, and Eggsy glanced at his mentor. “Y’oughta sleep,” he said. “I bet I can get a copy of your medical report, see what’s wrong with you so Merlin can have everything sorted out back home.” Harry nodded, though his only concession to actually resting was to recline the bed a bit while Eggsy went to find out what it would take to get the man home.

He almost missed Harry’s soft declaration of love to Merlin as he left the room, and Merlin’s echoing sentiment, before he was out of range.

\--

All things considered, Harry was the luckiest arse on Earth, Eggsy decided, looking over the nurse’s shoulder at the medical reports. The bullet had missed just about _everything_. Went in above the left eye but missed severing anything important, and went right back out the left parietal. Minimal swelling and bleeding even when he was brought in by a concerned passer-by. He wasn’t even considered really comatose: he’d responded well to stimuli and his vitals had been stellar for someone of his age. The possible long-term damage to the brain was a bit more worrying; there was a chance Harry would have far-reaching problems with logic and reasoning, possibly some behavioural changes or whatever, but Eggsy didn’t care; Harry could’ve been just shy of a vegetable and it would’ve been wonderful because he’d still be _alive_.

The doctors didn’t feel comfortable with him flying, though, not for another week at least. Eggsy sighed, but what could they do? He’d just have to make do with another week as Gary Thistlewaite, staying at his father’s bedside. 

\--

Eggsy did most of the talking when they were alone, just talking at Harry, filling him in on everything that had happened in the months he was gone. For his part, Harry nodded at all the right times and pretended to listen. Eventually, though, after hearing a few more whispered late-night declarations from Merlin, Eggsy needed to ask. 

“So, you an’ Merlin?”

Harry blinked, setting aside his newspaper to look at Eggsy. “Yes,” he said simply.

“How long?”

“Going on twenty years.”

Eggsy whistled. “Damn. That’s pretty impressive.” Harry chuckled in agreement. “S’pose a gentleman won’t say no more, yeah?”

“You suppose correctly.”

“‘Course, he’s pretty fit. Can’t say I fault your taste, or his,” Eggsy said. “Don’ worry, Harry, soon you’ll be home, an’ I won’t tell no one.”

“I know you won’t, Eggsy,” Harry said. “Now, a gentleman also doesn’t go on about his secret-keeping ability. Pass me the business section.”

\--

Eggsy wished Harry _would_ go on, though. He kept imagining it, and he knew the reality would be better than anything he could come up with. If he were being honest with himself, he’d fancied his mentor since Harry’d taken out Dean’s goons, and every day he’d fallen a little harder, spending time in the Kingsman hospital, waiting for him to wake up. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that Merlin was often there, too. How the fuck’d he miss that?

Probably because Merlin seemed untouchable, more even than Harry, who was completely out of Eggsy’s league already. Who’d go for some chav not even half their age when they could have someone older, more experienced, more posh and proper? And that led to thoughts about how they were in bed together—were they loud? Did they fuck each other with the same intensity with which they executed missions, or were they quiet, tender, loving? 

And Eggsy was hard. Again. He rolled over, pressing his cock to the uncomfortable hotel bed and tried to go to sleep. He would _not_ have off to thoughts of Harry and his boyfriend, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t!

The week wouldn’t be over fast enough at this rate.

\--

Merlin met them at the airport, alone, and it was probably just so nobody else would see their reunion.

Just Eggsy, with his sick fantasies about being between them, naked and needy and willing.

But seeing them together was … well, it was everything Eggsy wanted in a relationship someday. They just held each other right there on the concourse, whispering soft words meant only for each other, gentle touches of reassurance and _love_. The kind of love Eggsy thought his mum had had for his dad, long before everything fell apart and they ended up down in the council estates with fucking Dean and a hopelessly bleak future for both Eggsy and his sister. He looked away, feeling uncomfortable seeing the closeness, turning back only when Harry set a hand on his shoulder and leading him down to Merlin’s car.

The drive to the Kingsman estate was unremarkable, and Harry walked himself into the medical ward, Merlin and Eggsy right behind him. Even Merlin had to admit that the doctors in America hadn’t completely bollocksed everything up, but he wanted an all-clear from their own. An overnight stay, and some follow-up visits in the future, and Harry would be fine. Eggsy slipped out while they were talking, wishing he didn’t feel so out of his depth. He’d never backed down from anything before, but spending too much time with the men was going to make him want things.

Fuck. He needed to see if Roxy was in town and go get himself shitfaced.

\--

The next few weeks were awful. Eggsy spent a lot of time down with Harry when Merlin was busy with other agents so he wouldn’t be alone—the difference was that here, at least, he was home. The doctors were still testing him every now and again to see if he’d lost any motor skills (there was a slight shake to his hands, just enough that Harry wouldn’t be going on any missions that would require gun use without backup, and sometimes his legs would lock up a bit, like they’d forgotten what their purpose was) and language skills (every now and then the words took longer, but he didn’t seem to have any massive cognitive loss). He always made a break for it before Merlin joined them; it was hard to not ask Harry all his questions, and having the man’s partner there wouldn’t make it easier.

“S’it bother you that you ain’t goin’ out on missions?” Eggsy asked one day, after they’d spent time at the shooting range, seeing how steady he was with a gun.

“I’ll still go out, Eggsy,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, but not for the good stuff. Gonna end up doing shit like stakeouts nobody else wants.”

Harry smiled wryly. “I’ll make do,” he said. 

“Maybe you can nick the Arthur position from Bedivere,” Eggsy went on. “Then at least you’d have somethin’ to do without it bein’ borin’ as ‘ell. I think ‘e misses bein’ out in the field, too—an’ anyway, you’ve got more experience’n ‘im. An’ then you’d be with Merlin ‘ere all the time.”

“I’m fine, Eggsy. I may not be cleared for field duty, but I’m not dead yet.”

Eggsy set his gun down, shoulders stiff. “Too fuckin’ close, though. I fuckin’ _saw_ it.”

Harry turned to the younger man, squeezing his shoulder, willing him to relax. “You knew this was a dangerous place to work,” he said calmly. “I’ve been lucky so far, and will continue to be so for a long time. All of us, we’re good at what we do, the best, and you need to trust that, Eggsy. You’ll soon be one of us—I’ll be making you my candidate again for the next recruitment, if they don’t just give you a position for your trouble.”

“I ain’t shootin’ me dog this time, neither.”

\--

“Oi, Harry, how long till you’re up for a pint?” Eggsy asked as he peeked into the lab, where Harry and Merlin were going over old missions and testing the extent of Harry’s memory. “Thing is, I’m dyin’ to hit up the pub, an’ I’m sure you’re ready to get away from Merlin for a while. Just watchin’ ‘im round ‘ere makes me nervous. Sure it’s worse when ‘e’s always hangin’ offa you.”

“He’s not cleared for anything strenuous,” Merlin said, but Harry smiled. “I’d enjoy going out,” he said, “and I won’t do anything too strenuous, Merlin, do stop treating me like I’m fragile.”

“You were shot in the head, Harry. I’m allowed to worry.”

“Worry, yes. But you’re acting like a mother hen. It’s a pint down at the pub. I’m sure you’d be welcome to join us if you were so inclined,” Harry said, and Eggsy nodded.

“Sure, if you wanna come, you can.”

Merlin sighed. “Just bring him back in one piece, Eggsy.”

Eggsy grinned and bowed mockingly, waiting for Harry to join him. “Let’s book it, bruv.”

The pub was loud, dirty, and dark—but the pints were cheap. And Harry was sitting across from him, and Eggsy just smiled. “Better’n our last trip to a pub, yeah?” he asked as Harry finished the Guinness. “Nobody interruptin’ your drink.”

Harry smiled. “A much better trip,” he agreed, watching Eggsy closely for a minute. “All right, just ask me whatever it is you’re dying to ask me.”

“What makes you think I wanna ask anythin’?”

“How did you ever pass Social Cues, Eggsy? You’re a textbook case of anxiety—you’re toying with your drink more than actually drinking it—a waste of a good pint of ale, might I add—you’ve opened your mouth to speak and slammed it shut, only to ask me inane questions every few minutes, your eyes keep darting around as if you’re worried of being overheard …”

“All right, all right, I get it!” Eggsy said, shaking his head. “Just—you’re gonna tell me it ain’t proper.”

Harry just watched him calmly, quietly. Eggsy knew he was going to break under that sort of scrutiny. He could stand it from anyone else, but not from Harry. Harry had always been different. He managed almost a full minute before he sighed and gave in.

“I just keep thinkin’ ‘bout you an’ Merlin,” Eggsy finally said softly. “It’s … d’you … are you … I mean, s’like, how?”

“Do try to speak English, Eggsy.”

“How’s it work? S’not like regular office romances—ain’t gotta shag other people in most jobs.”

Harry was silent for a moment, considering. “Merlin and I have had plenty of time to learn to separate our feelings from the work we do. As you know, communication is an important skill, one that we’ve mastered between our interactions both at work and at home.”

Eggsy nodded. “Does ‘e even _have_ a home? Ain’t never seem ‘im leave headquarters ‘cept V-Day.”

Harry laughed. “Merlin does not live at Kingsman headquarters. I used to tease him about that all the time, how much time he spends there monitoring missions and working with agents and recruits.”

“New recruits’re comin’ in soon, aren’ they?”

“I believe they’re to be nominated by next week.”

“So if I ain’t in ‘em, an’ Merlin’s busy watchin’ ‘em …” Eggsy began, then bit his tongue. Christ, he was such a dumb fuck, mooning over his mentor like he had a shot. Harry, for his part, merely watched Eggsy gather his thoughts, not pressuring him or even looking to judge him. “I just. Forget it.”

Harry just kept staring, and Eggsy squirmed in his seat, running his fingers along the edge of his glass and refusing to meet Harry’s eyes.

This time, he didn’t break.

\--

Eggsy wasn’t going through the recruitment process again. He’d been given the codename of Geraint, after Harry, Merlin, and Roxy vouched for him, reminding everyone that he’d saved the world—to say nothing of the fucking Kingsman agency and all of them, ta very much.

That meant Merlin was busy with the new recruits. Of course, neither Eggsy nor Harry was always around headquarters, being sent on missions halfway around the world and back the other way, but nothing too strenuous. It was like all the bad guys were taking a holiday, so Eggsy’s missions were mostly surveillance or busting up small-time drug dealers. Rather boring, and he made sure to let his handlers know that he was less than pleased with being bored out of his mind.

It was another night, another mission in Italy, this time just watching a man who was suspected of selling kids as sex slaves when someone other than his current handler broke in: “Do shut up, Geraint.”

“Galahad? Ain’t you still in Russia?”

“Merlin patched me through. Apparently you’ve spent the past month pissing off enough handlers that I’ve been recruited to put you in line.”

Eggsy shivered a bit at the thought of just how Harry could do that. “Any plans on how ta do that, or are you jus’ talkin’ to hear yourself talk?” he asked before he could shut his stupid fucking mouth. He could _hear_ Harry’s eyebrow raising just a bit, that little bit of intrigue and amusement, knowing how easily he could convey any other emotion he wanted to impart in that tiny movement. 

“Maybe I’ll gag you,” Harry said, as if he was really considering it.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Eggsy muttered. “Don’t say shit like that if you ain’t gonna follow through.”

“Who says I won’t?” Harry replied, and the connection cut out before Eggsy could process that. 

\--

‘ _Maybe I’ll gag you_.’ Eggsy palmed himself, just trying to get his stupid cock to behave. He’d managed to make it through Italy without incident, and enough information that the fucker selling children would be going away for a long time, but Harry’s words stuck with him longer than he’d hoped. How could they not? All Eggsy could do was think of what else would happen once he was gagged by the man of his dreams. Maybe he’d be tied down to the bed, then. Maybe stripped naked. Maybe fucked so hard he’d walk funny for a week and Medical would be asking if he was all right.

He tugged his cock a little harder, with a little more purpose, and his recently discarded tie. Imagined it was Harry’s hand teasing him, as cool as collected as he ever was, as skilled at handjobs as at taking down a dozen Russian mobsters—both executed without breaking a sweat, of course. A gentleman probably doesn’t even have proper sweat glands. Eggsy’d tease Harry for that, except he’d still have that gag in. That fucking gag.

Eggsy was good with his mouth. He knew it, everyone he’d gone down on knew it, and he’d never thought the idea of not being able to use it would get him so hard he could hammer nails. But like in all things, Harry shifted his perspectives in this, too.

He imagined Harry going down on him instead, gagging on his not-terribly-unimpressive prick, drool sliding down his chin and dripping on Eggsy’s balls, already so close from the sight of Harry’s mouth stretched around him. Harry would be tugging on his own prick even as Eggsy moaned through the gag, begging for more, fuck, Harry—

He wondered if it was easy to get come stains out of silk ties.

\--

The next mission he had was a bit more intense. Plus there was the added bonus of going with Harry, even though it just meant he wasn’t alone on stakeout. They were supposed to do a quick in-and-out, get some information off a girl’s phone about some nuclear weapons. Not hard at all. Just watch her for a few days, get a feel for her routine, then bump into her and chat her up until an opening appeared to get her phone away from her for a few minutes.

Everything was going according to plan, and nine days into their mission, they had their opening. Eggsy’d joined her for a night out dancing, and she’d left her bag with him while she went to the loo. He pulled her phone out and began copying the information to the reader Merlin had provided for him.

Easy shit.

Well, until her guards busted in right in the middle of the extraction, anyway. 

Eggsy burst into action, calling for backup though he was pretty sure he’d be able to hold his own. There were ten of them, but none of them looked too tough, and none of them had had the training Eggsy had, neither. 

He was doing a good job holding his own, getting a few bruises, a few shots fired at him that bounced harmlessly off his suitcoat, and he’d managed to avoid the knife aimed for his kidneys with a rough elbow to the guy’s face.

Harry came in right about the point Eggsy took the butt of a handgun to the head, dizzying him enough that he’d not have a chance of beating the last four guys on his own.

“Don’t worry, Geraint. I’ve got you,” Harry said, and Eggsy fought to stay awake. He loved watching Harry fight, even had back when he couldn’t control himself and got shot for his troubles. But watching him was like how he imagined people watched ballet—graceful, precise, and fucking hot. Probably better naked.

Wait, what? Eggsy screwed up his face. That was definitely a concussion talking, but he managed to keep himself awake until the fight was over, and Harry helped him up, supporting him back to their hotel, where he was finally allowed to rest, at least for a while.

\--

Medical kept him for another few days, days which Eggsy spent mostly asleep. He wasn’t allowed to do anything, so the few times he was awake it was a pleasure to see Harry or Roxy or Merlin step in to check on him. 

“I’m bored,” Eggsy sighed as Harry entered the room, two trays with lunch in hand. “Am I even allowed to eat, or is that gonna be too taxin’ on me brain?” he snapped.

“If you’re going to act like a child, we won’t be able to secure your release,” Harry said calmly.

“What?”

“Merlin and I have spoken with the doctors, and as long as you’ve got supervision, you’re cleared for all non-mission, non-strenuous activity,” Harry expanded, setting Eggsy’s tray over his lap. “We agreed that you’re to come home with me until such time as you’re fully cleared. Eat now.”

Eggsy blinked, but did as Harry ordered. Anything to get out of Medical, especially if Harry was with him.

\--

“Come along, Eggsy,” Harry said, not bothering to see if Eggsy was obeying before exiting the shop front and climbing into a Kingsman taxi. “You’ve had rather a long day.”

Eggsy slipped in after the man, ending up sandwiched between him and Merlin while he texted his mum and let her know he was back home and would drop by to see her shortly. He’d been surprised when, upon reaching Harry’s house, both of the men entered the house and helped Eggsy to the den, sitting on either side of him. He was nervous, actually; he’d avoided being alone with Harry and Merlin at the same time since Kentucky, when he’d realised how gone he was on Harry, and how gone they were on each other. “What’re you doin’ ‘ere, Merlin?” he asked finally, the tension coiling in his gut and breaking out without his permission. The doctors had said he’d likely say whatever came to mind for a while; a side effect of the concussion.

“Harry and I spoke quite a bit this past week,” Merlin began. “About your … interest in our activities.”

“You talk quite a bit in your sleep, Eggsy, did you know that?” Harry interjected. “I didn’t know you’d taken my words about a gag so seriously.”

Eggsy didn’t know that, and he ducked his head. “Look, it ain’t a problem. Won’t be a problem. It’s stupid o’ me anyway. Jus’ curiosity that don’ need t’be sated.”

Harry smiled. “That’s exactly what we intend to do.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Make sure your curiosity is—that _you_ are—sated,” Merlin said. “We spent a lot of time discussing this with each other, and neither of us can deny that you’re lovely, Eggsy. In the past, we’ve taken other lovers to our bed, and if you’re willing, we’d be honoured if you’d join us. No pressure either way; if you want to stop, we stop, and everything goes back to normal.”

Eggsy boggled. “Feel like I’m missin’ somethin’ huge ‘ere,” he said. “Are you two actually sayin’ you wanna shag me?”

“Harry’s been sweet on you since he bailed you out of jail,” Merlin said, and Harry glared at him for a moment. “Came home and fucked me so hard I couldn’t walk the next day.”

“That’s …” Eggsy paused, licking his lips as he imagined it. “I’d like to’ve seen that.”

“That can be arranged,” Harry said. “Not that particular incident, obviously, but one tonight. If you’re interested.” He paused a moment, clearing his throat. “Of course, we wouldn’t expect any sort of commitment from you that you aren’t willing to give.”

“No! No, I’m … fuck, yeah, I’m interested,” Eggsy said, and Harry’s mouth was on his almost before he’d finished speaking, and damn, but the man could kiss. Eggsy melted into it, cock hard just thinking about what was to come.

Him, hopefully.

On Harry’s prick.

There were four hands on his body, caressing gently, almost lovingly, and Eggsy loved it. All of his other encounters were quick and dirty, one and done just to get off. This was something else entirely, a level of care Eggsy hadn’t experienced or expected. Hadn’t thought he deserved.

“You deserve everything,” Harry whispered, and Eggsy flushed. He’d said that out loud? “But not tonight. Not so soon after your injury.”

“Why?” God, that would be mortifying when he realised how whiny he sounded.

“Do you want to explain to the doctor that you exacerbated your concussion with sex?” Merlin asked, licking behind Eggsy’s ear, causing the boy to shiver a bit. “We’d rather keep you here and take care of you.”

Eggsy groaned. He wanted to be taken care of by these two men. “So I at least get to watch you two tonight?” he asked, resting one hand on Merlin’s leg, sliding up slowly. 

“If that’s what you wish,” Merlin confirmed. “Otherwise, we’ll just talk.”

“We want you to be comfortable, Eggsy,” Harry put in, and Eggsy licked his lips.

“I am,” Eggsy said. “I mean, no, this is fuckin’ mental an’ I’m not sure I ain’t hallucinatin’ all this, but I’m comfortable. You two wouldn’t do somethin’ like this if it weren’t okay.”

Unless this was a really shitty trick, of course, in which case Eggsy was going to die of blue balls.

Merlin smiled slightly. “Nothing will change on the job,” he said after a moment. “Communication stays open off-hours. Harry and I haven’t lasted this long by hiding our feelings.”

“So if I was to tell you I’ve dreamed o’ goin’ down on your boyfriend since he beat up Dean’s muppets, that’d be okay?” Eggsy asked, and Merlin laughed. 

“That wouldn’t surprise me at all,” Merlin admitted. “He always had a soft spot for your father, too—not like this, of course.”

Eggsy’s lips twitched. He’d always known Harry liked a bit of rough. Posh blokes always did. “Of course. Harry’s just a paragon of gentlemanly virtue, ain’t he?”

Merlin, at least, looked amused.

\--

Eggsy didn’t get to participate that night, or for another week. It was torture, watching two beautiful men fuck without being allowed to join in.

But it wasn’t all sex—they did talk, a lot. 

“You two were right about communication,” Eggsy said one night after Harry told Merlin about finding some mark attractive and Merlin dryly responded that he ought to put in for another Honeypot, then, if he was so hard up for companionship. Harry had laughed, and Eggsy felt like he’d seen something special. Dean used to talk to his mum that way, before Eggsy had gotten them out of the council estate, but it wasn’t meant to reassure her that he’d always come home: it was a tool used to keep her in line, to tell her she was worthless, that he could leave her and Daisy without a second look. Harry said it like it was just a fact that he’d find other people lovely, but it didn’t matter in the end because he was Merlin’s (and, Eggsy thought privately, a little bit his, too) and a pretty face wouldn’t break that bond.

Eggsy wondered if he’d ever find someone like that, who would know everything about him and his life, and still want him the way Harry and Merlin wanted each other. Like he still wanted from both of them, because Eggsy was nothing if not loyal tending toward stupidly masochistic.

But then Merlin kissed him softly, and Eggsy thought maybe he’d at least let himself pretend he belonged there.

\--

It was the end of a long day, and after his final cleared medical exam, that Eggsy got to experience exactly what he’d been watching play out in front of him all week. Harry took him home while Merlin finished up at headquarters with the recruits and immediately stripped Eggsy of his suit. Eggsy _wanted_ this, wanted it even when he thought he’d never have it, and he attacked, kissing Harry with teeth and tongues and they’d both be bruised for it, but it would be worth it.

Harry laughed against his mouth, chiding him for his aggression as he pulled back to divest himself of his own suit. “Have patience, Eggsy,” he said, taking hours to unknot his tie, days to unbutton his shirt, bloody fucking weeks to get his belt off.

“You’re a fuckin’ tease,” Eggsy muttered, touching himself lightly. “If you tell me we’re waitin’ on Merlin I’ll die.”

“No, no, Merlin will be along shortly. Right now … it’s just us.” 

Harry folded his clothes carefully before turning to face Eggsy, fully naked and hard, and Eggsy’s mouth watered. “Fuck me,” he breathed. 

“That’s the plan,” Harry said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “But we’re not going to rush through it, as I’m sure you’ve done with your past engagements.”

Eggsy snorted. “Nice way o’ referrin’ to a quick shag,” he teased, pushing Harry onto his back, climbing over him and kissing him hungrily, the way he’d been dreaming of doing for months. And it was, so far, living up to his wank material. Harry kissed like he fought, with passion and drive and single-minded focus.

Eggsy gave as good as he got, though—he touched every bit of warm bare skin he could reach, his body taut with need. He’d gone _weeks_ without a good orgasm, and now that he was here—

“Fuck!”

Harry chuckled. “That’s why we don’t rush, Eggsy,” he chided softly, reaching for a tissue to clean up Eggsy’s mess. He gently wiped the boy clean. “Ready to try again?”

Eggsy nodded, cheeks bright red. He’d not come that fast since his first time back in Year 10, and it was just as mortifying now as when he ruined Keeley Walters’ skirt. She’d never spoken to him again, and had told the rest of their class what had happened. He’d been the laughingstock of Tameside until he’d finally left.

Harry took over then, still passionate, still with the focus of a trained killer, but slower, teasing and torturous. His lips and tongue trailed down over Eggsy’s body, and the younger man could do nothing but whimper and wriggle and hope for Harry to take pity on him. But the man wasn’t paying attention to that; he was busy biting little marks into Eggsy’s chest and stomach, and while Eggsy knew he’d love to see them later as proof that this wasn’t some crazy concussion-induced delirium, right now it wasn’t enough.

“If you’re waitin’ on Merlin before we go further, you’ll have to explain why ‘m dead o’ blue balls,” Eggsy warned. “Harry, _please_ , come on!”

“Patience,” Harry replied. “I promise, you will be more than satisfied by the time I’m done with you.” And Eggsy knew he would be, but it was still impossible to be still when he wanted to either be gagging on Harry’s prick or feeling it when he sat for days.

“Bet you’d make anyone talk by withholding sex from a mark,” Eggsy breathed when Harry’s hand ghosted over his cock—hard again, but still tender from before.

“I have, in the past,” Harry admitted, “though none that I wanted to please as much as I do you. You’re going to break, Eggsy, and then Merlin and I will put you back together again, just to start over.” His breath washed over Eggsy’s skin, and the young man shivered with want. “By the time we’re finished with you, nobody will ever compare.” 

“Knew that already,” Eggsy breathed, and he was rewarded with hearing the click of a bottle of lube being opened. He spread his legs wide, using his hands to hold himself up and open for Harry. He wanted it, damn it. He fuckin’ wanted to _fuck_. “Get on with it, wouldja?”

“I thought we’d already learned about patience tonight,” Harry teased, slipping just the tip of one finger into Eggsy’s body.

God, but Harry Hart was a tease. He was _enjoyin’_ making Eggsy whine and whimper. That finger finally truly breached him, and then a second, and finally a third joined in while Eggsy writhed around like a goddamn whore.

“Just do it, ‘arry,” Eggsy said, finally at his breaking point when those fingers brushed against his prostate for the third time. “I ain’t gonna last anyway.” And then those fingers were gone, and Harry was slipping a rubber over his prick. Eggsy smiled, so ready for this. He’d been ready for _months_ , really, so when the man finally slid in, it just felt right. A bit of a burn, but nothing Eggsy couldn’t handle. “Ah, fuckin’—yes,” he sighed as Harry slowly began to thrust. 

It was perfect. Eggsy relaxed, letting Harry use him, thick cock so deep Eggsy would definitely be feeling it for a while, and it would definitely be something he pulled out on particularly difficult Honeypots to get things moving. Harry leaned close, kissing Eggsy far too gently for how hard he was thrusting into the very willing body below him.

“Ah, well, this is a lovely sight to come home to.” Eggsy and Harry glanced at the door, where Merlin was standing, already unbuttoning his cuffs.

“‘bout time,” Eggsy said, flushing at how eager he was to be taken by two men when he’d come into this relationship wanting only the man currently balls-deep in his arse.

“Cheeky bastard,” Merlin teased, and Eggsy watched him undress. Harry slowed a bit, fucking him with long, drawn-out thrusts that kept Eggsy on edge but didn’t let him come. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself plenty.”

“Would be better with both o’ you,” Eggsy admitted, licking his lips, and even Harry groaned at that.

“Fuck his mouth, Merlin,” Harry urged, and Eggsy moaned, opening his mouth even though Merlin wasn’t actually naked yet. “Our boy’s a bit of a tart, isn’t he?”

“Our tart,” Merlin agreed, joining the men on the bed once he’d kicked off his pants. Eggsy whimpered a bit, reaching for Merlin’s prick. He really liked being called their boy, and he thought he might like it better when they proved it. Merlin obliged, kneeling by Eggsy’s face and tangling his fingers in his hair as his cock disappeared between those gorgeous lips. “If you could see yourself …”

Eggsy wanted to. He wanted to see his mouth stretched around Merlin, his arse around Harry. Maybe next time he’d ask them to wear their glasses—surely Merlin could encrypt the feed so it would be just for the three of them. 

Above him, Merlin and Harry were kissing, thrusting into Eggsy in sync, and Eggsy knew that even with blowing his load earlier, he wasn’t going to last. And he couldn’t even warn the men.

Harry reached down, cupping Eggsy’s balls and cock roughly, and that was all it took for Eggsy to come. His arse tightened around Harry’s cock, and the man followed him over the edge. He kept his softening cock inside Eggsy as Merlin picked up the pace, going deeper, deep enough that Eggsy had to gasp for breaths when Merlin pulled back. It was glorious, Eggsy thought, and he swallowed around the head of Merlin’s prick every time he pushed in.

It didn’t take long for Merlin to spill down Eggsy’s throat, holding him there until his climax subsided. Eggsy back off, gasping and coughing, disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to taste the man’s semen. But then he was being manhandled into laying down between the men, and hands were stroking over his body gently.

“Did we hurt you, dear boy?” Harry asked, and Eggsy snorted.

“‘m fuckin’ perfect,” Eggsy rasped, smiling stupidly. “Gotta do it again later. T’other way ‘round,” he added, barely awake anymore.

“Sleep, Eggsy,” Merlin soothed, whispering soft words until Eggsy obeyed.

\--

The next morning was … well, not quite awkward, but not exactly comfortable. Eggsy was sore and sated when Harry dragged his arse out of bed to eat breakfast in the fuckin’ kitchen. “You bugger me senseless and expect me to _walk_?” he whined, and Harry laughed. 

“It will get easier,” Harry promised, and Eggsy groaned, partly from working out overused muscles, partly from the promise of more.

“Ain’t a gentleman s’posed to make people comfortable?” Eggsy grumbled as he took his seat. Merlin set a plate before him, loaded with eggs and sausage and bacon, then dropped a kiss to Eggsy’s hair.

“A gentleman follows the general rule of thumb to do for others what he would have done for himself,” Harry said, and Eggsy smirked. 

“So you want us to spit-roast you, then? Gimme a day or two, but I’d be up for it,” Eggsy teased, giving his sausage a bit of a blowjob before eating it. Harry rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment, instead sipping his tea and unfolding the newspaper. 

At least Merlin looked amused.


End file.
